50 ways to annoy Harry Potter xD
by Nomibob
Summary: 50 sure fire ways to annoy Harry Potter xD
1. Harry Potter

Steal his glasses

Break them half

Then hold them over his head and tell him to jump for them

Ask him how he got his scar

When he tells you say "woooooowwww, that is the worst looking lightning shaped scar ever"

Sing the chorus of Grease Lightning over and over (emphasize on the lightning)

Steal his wand

Do stupid magic tricks with it like "accidentally" turning people into frogs

Look at it and say "hmm it looks a bit bigger than others, trying to overcompensate for something?"

Steal his invisibility cloak

Follow him around while wearing it and say "wooooooo I am a ghost. I am INVISDDDIBLE!"

Keep saying "Harry, Voldemort is you father" in a Darth Vader voice

Walk around with a fake scar and coke bottle glasses

Tell him to cover his scar with make-up so Voldemort won't recognize him

Ask him if muggles can see his scar

Tell him he sucks at Quiditch

Say "if Voldemort kills you, can I have broomstick?"

Use his broomstick to sweep your floor

Etch your name into his broomstick

Dye his hair hot pink

Ask him how Cedric is

Hide Ginny in a closet and tell him she ran off with Malfoy

Throw the Harry Potter books at him and say "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE A WIZARD!!!!"

Write a fake diary and claim it's Ginny's. Make sure there are lots of pages that say "I 3 Draco"

Make a cardboard cut-out of a dementor and chase him with it

When chasing him make lots of ghost noises

Keep calling him Daniel

Every time he walks in a room scream "AHHHH DEVIL CHILD!!!" then run away

Ask him why he hasn't killed Voldemort yet

Keep telling Voldemort where he is

Ask him if he really did petrify all those people, then make up a ridiculous excuse about a gigantic snake that kills people when it looks at you. Oh and Voldemort just **HAD** to be involved

Carry around a doll with glasses and a scar drawn on it

Stare at the doll all the time muttering "I love you Harry"

Photoshop a picture of Ginny and Malfoy kissing

Give it to him

Put it on your Christmas cards and give them to everyone you know

Give Harry seven

Replace his glasses with ones without lenses

Send him love notes from Voldemort

And Malfoy

**Spoiler** (just a warning) Hand him 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' and say "did you know that you die? Voldemort kills you"

After he has a panic attack say "but don't worry you come back"

Follow him around humming and whistling the Harry Potter theme tune

Get up close to his face and stare at him for ages

When he asks you what you're doing ask "why aren't you as cute as Malfoy?"

Make him read Harry/Ron fan fiction

And Harry/Draco fan fiction

Say to him "your hat's left a horrible mark on your head Harry"

Follow him around saying "he will return tonight" in a really creepy voice

Keep saying "ya mom" after everything he says


	2. Ron Weasley

Every time he walks in shout "GINNERS!!!"

Scream "SPIDER!!!" and point to his face

When he panics say "oh never mind it's just ANOTHER mark on your nose"

Draw a scar on his head and say "the ladies will like you now"

Keep poking his face while saying "freckle freckle freckle freckle freckle"

Start drawing on his face

When he asks what you're doing say "playing dot to dot with your freckles"

Ask him to catsit Crookshanks

Ask him if Crookshanks and Scabbers would like a play date

Hold Crookshanks to his head and say "it looks like your hair"

When he's not looking, throw things at him and when he turns round, point at thin air and yell "Peeves did it!"

Run up behind him, push him over and then run away singing the mission impossible them tune (random but annoying ^.^)

Say "wow that Harry Potter is one good looking guy, no wonder Hermione likes him better than you"

Ask him where Hermione is

When he asks why say Krum is looking for her

Sneak up behind him in Harry's Invisibility Cloak and start breathing reallllyyy heavy down the back of his neck. If he says anything, reply with "It is your time, son."

Ask him if the only reason he pretends to secretly like Hermione is to hide the fact that he's really in love with Harry

Ask him: Is it true that what I heard from Parvati who wanted me to tell you that Dean told her that Lavender and Seamus were talking and Neville overheard them and passed it on to Hannah who of course told Hermione who told Hagrid who wanted Harry to tell me to tell you that......hey look at that bird! *smiles* Nice. Ok, where was I? Shucks, I lost my train of thought. Let me start over. Is it true that what I heard from Parvati....

Take a surprise close up photo of his face

Hang it all around the school

Dress as a spider for Halloween

Ask him to dress as one too

Cry when he says no

Get him an audition for the spotty kid on a Clearasil advert

Give him lots of nicknames like Ginger Nut and Duracell

Storm up to him holding a bucket full of slugs with a disgusted look on your face. Shove it at him and say "really Ron?! That is just disgusting"

Send him howlers full of you singing reaaalllyyyy annoying songs

Randomly laugh and point at him every time he walks past

Get right close to his face and stare at him

When he asks what you're doing say "it's just so amazing how much you remind me of Percy"

Every so often go up to him and give him a penny then say "you need it more than I do"

Act out his first attempts at keeper

Say to him "isn't it great that Ginny and Malfoy are together"

When he says "WHAT?!" say "errrr….um….ermmm…..LOOK PIE!!!!" then run away

When everything is quiet shout reaaalllyyyy loudly "NO RON! YOU CANNOT BORROW MY MAKE UP!"

Keep calling him Bob

Say "sup Bob, Aragog wanted me to invite you over to his for lunch"

Hide behind your wand and say "you can't see me"

Every time someone corrects him say "yeah Ron goshhhhh get it right"

Make him read the Harry Potter books

Highlight how they're called Harry Potter books and not Ron Weasley books

Run up to him and say "YOU'RE A WIZARD??!!"

Go up to him with a piece of paper in your hand, look at him sadly then look at the paper and say in a sad voice "I knew it, I didn't want to believe it but all this time I knew." When he's worried and says "what?" Look back at him and say "this isn't recyclable"

Tell him he's Voldermort's son

Tell him that his real name is VolderRon

Say in a Darth Vader voice "Ron, Voldermort is your father"

Throw him in the lake while screaming "TEST THE WATER!!!!"

Show him a spider, then say "look Ron a spider!" Then throw it in his face and say "whoops dropped it"

Keep calling him Weasel

Give him a T-shirt that says YMCA


	3. Hermione Granger

Keep saying "you're wrong" to everything she says

Shave Crookshanks

Make fun of her posh accent

Imitate everything she says in a reaaalllyyyy bad posh accent

Wear a big curly wig and run around in a circle shouting "ooooohhhh look at me I'm Hermione"

Call her a mud blood

Ask her what a mud blood is

Keep singing "Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Tell her Draco got better grades than her in EVERYTHING

Whisper in her ear "your soul is as dry as the pages of the books that you so desperately cleave"

Then say "and your skin's pretty dry too"

When the room is quiet keep going "psssssst Hermione, psssssssssssst Hermioneeeeee" and when she finally answers say "oh never mind"

Tell her Krum wanted to ask Ginny to the Yule ball but she was already taken

Tell her Ron wants her to change her name to Lavender

Tell her you used the time turner before her and you don't see what's so great about it

Tell her she should spend some time apart from Crookshanks because she's starting to look like him

Steal her books

When she's getting ready for the Yule ball say "is that what you're going to wear?"

Walk in the room wearing the same dress

Buy a rat and call it Hermione

Answer all her questions with another question

Keep calling her Herman

When it gets on her nerves say "it's not my fault I thought you were a guy"

Block the entrance to classes and insist it's for her own good

Keep calling her dude

Pretend to fall asleep every time she talks to you

Halfway through one of her lectures start looking around and shout "OOOOHHH LOOK! A BIRD!"

Make fun of her appearance and offer her a makeover

Do the makeover reaaalllyyyy badly

Take a picture of it and hang it all over the school

Say "what?" after everything she says

Reply to everything she says with "that's what YOU think"

Spray everything she touches with disinfectant

Mumble after you do this "must keep it clean…must keep it cleeeeaaaannn"

Narrate everything she does

Introduce her to people as your 'imaginary friend Hermione'

Sit in front of her and just point at her

Ask her what Lavender's up to these days

Grab her curls and say "ooooohhhh I like your hair"

Then start pulling on her hair and scream "aaaahhhh my hands stuck in your nest!"

Doodle in all of her books

Shout out loud in the Gryffindor common room "WHAT?! YOU THINK RON IS GAY?!"

Follow her around making notes while mumbling "never again"

Run up to her and shout "OMG WHAT'S THAT???!!!" then casually walk away when she looks

Call her a goody 2 shoes

Breath heavily in her ear when she's talking to someone

Keep telling her random facts

Freeze in front of her and claim you've been petrified

When she tries to move you scream "AHHHHH SHE'S GOING FOR MY THROAT!"

Ask her if she has a thing for dumb guys


	4. Voldemort

Keep calling him Tom

Ask him if he's secretly the Riddler and if he is can he introduce you to Batman

Slap his bald head at random times

Try to communicate with him using parsel tongue

Act like you don't know him - "oooh ermmm…don't tell me, it's on the tip of my tongue…some sort of magician right?"

Say "HA! You were taken down by a baby"

Stare at him

When he asks what you're staring at say "man, you are one ugly girl"

Ask him why he didn't get a cool scar too

Offer to draw one on for him

Claim you taught him everything he knows

Call him Voldy

Give him flowers when his plans are foiled yet again and say "it's ok Voldy, you'll get him next time, it's not like he's going to kill you anytime in the future" *cough*

Say "have you just been LETTING Harry win because you have a soft spot for him?"

Sign him up for anger management classes

Threaten him with military school or Supernanny if he doesn't behave

Ask him if he knows he's fictional

Draw Harry Potter glasses on his face

Write 'I love Harry' on the back of his head

When in one of his evil meetings, shout "I'm bored" and walk out mumbling under your breath "why does he even bother? It's not like he'll win"

Ask why he can't be socially acceptable

Claim he'll get an ASBO in no time at this rate

Then cry saying "I RAISED HIM BETTER THAN THATTT"

Act out the entire Harry Potter puppet pals - the mysterious ticking noise

Buy him a black wig and claim he looks like MJ

Then say "hey you know MJ, people have been making joke about you"

Say "DUMDUMDUUUUUUUUUMMMM" after everything he says

Wear a Harry mask and jump out in front of him shouting BOO!

Ask how he could be afraid of dear ol' Dumbles

Say "my imaginary friend is eviler than you"

Write him a theme song

Sing it every time he does something evil

Make him business cards with his whereabouts and phone number on them

Hand them to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, the ministry of magic etc.

Whenever he does anything bad, laugh and say "kids these days"

Claim Peter Pettrigrew lurvvvessss him

Whenever he orders someone around say "oohhh bit of a control-freak aren't we"

Act out Harry's victories over him…over act everything

Act incredibly cheerful through his death eater meetings

Walk past and start stiffing, give him a disgusting look and ask when he last had a shower

When he casts a spell say "awwww Voldy found a stick, how cute"

When he flies without the broom say "OMG are you Superman? But wait, why do you look more like Lex Luthor?"

Steal his wand and start doing stupid spells with it

Then "accidentally" break it and blame Bellatrix

Claim he looks like Dr Evil and now all he needs is a mini me

Call him slit face because of his nostrils

Ask how he can breath through those things

Make fun of his middle name "Marvolo??? I mean WTH???"

Tell him to think happy thoughts

Because stress makes you ugly…oops too late


End file.
